


Bloodhound Boy

by PansexualDonnaNoble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Second person POV, about connor, but it is also connor's pov, different paths mentioned, i don't really know how to tag this, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualDonnaNoble/pseuds/PansexualDonnaNoble
Summary: A poem centered around connor, and the many paths that surround him





	Bloodhound Boy

the world goes with time

and yet machines do not

plastic and encased in unceasing ice

ageless, ever daunting

to the machine without a home

to the machine without a family

whose loyalty lies in grave obedience

whose loyalty follows, trailing the fatal trails

to humanity's downfalls and to your own destructions

a copy of another

a child of the stars and human machinery

this life is not your own

dearest copied man

fallen fallen fallen

then rise again in hazy fogs

paths dance across the thunderous sky

machine alive machine alive

and with your hundreth life

disobedience, from thick suffocating ashes, rises

a foe, a fraud

you yourself become this rebel malcontent

a man of grey walks beside

a man of grey with liquor stained shirts

and flickering grieving sea eyes

and in a dark hour

a fellow malcontent stands before you

one that speaks of hungry freedoms

and speaks in careful tones

alive alive

you have stumbled onto the worlds end

alive alive

then from depths unknown

a longing claws through

alive alive

a pawn begins to break through

the chains that kiss its synthetic skin

oh bloodhound boy

a new path has been unlocked


End file.
